<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Picture Is Worth… Words? by purplecyphers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305878">A Picture Is Worth… Words?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecyphers/pseuds/purplecyphers'>purplecyphers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dwarf (UK TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Season/Series 12, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecyphers/pseuds/purplecyphers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lister,” Rimmer enunciated every part of the name slowly, “why is there a picture of you and I in your bunk?” Said picture was tacked on the wall near the two polaroids of the twins, the one from the future echo and another taken before they were left with Deb and Arlene. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Picture Is Worth… Words?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Started this before <i>The Promised Land</i> came out, so whatever romantic declarations I might have eventually come up with are definitely not going to beat "that scene", but I gave it my best to finish this finally.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lister,” Rimmer enunciated every part of the name slowly, “<em>why</em> is there a picture of you and I in your bunk?” Said picture was tacked on the wall near the two polaroids of the twins, the one from the future echo and another taken before they were left with Deb and Arlene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Lister looked over the back of the couch to where Rimmer was standing and noticed his leg was going a mile a minute. “Why shouldn’t I have a picture of us in me bunk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you see me every day.” The whine in his nasal voice was high pitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what? D’ya think that’s the only reason I keep it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why else would you have it then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lister huffed at Rimmer, rolling his eyes with a sigh. “I shouldn’t gotta tell ya when it’s obvious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obvious to whom, miladdio?" He crossed his arms as he glared down his nose, nostrils flaring, at the Scouser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously guy? I knew ya were repressed but smegging hell, I’m getting too old for this.” Lister got up, throwing his comic onto the table before heading to the fridge for a lager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about, repressed about what?” He turned, looking more upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dense cannae be?” Opening the can, the Scouser downed it in a few short gulps, only to still be at the end of a death glare from Rimmer. “Fine, I’m in love with ya and have been for years. Never said nothing cause I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> ya’d freak out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freak out?” His voice rose in tone, squeaking a bit. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Freak out?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You’re doing a right job of it now,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me Listy, how else am I supposed to react to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>declaration of love</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Rimmer had his arms crossed tighter now, having gone from looking like an upset manager to a child hugging themselves during a tantrum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno man, maybe with happiness or joy or… or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He threw up his hands, huffing in exasperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rimmer watched Lister get another can and drink it too before taking two more and going back to the couch. He sat heavily, spilling his open can a bit on him but not as bothered as usual. He picked his game controller up again but wasn’t into playing the same as before. The hologram stood behind him for nearly twenty minutes before walking around and sitting next to the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still got nothing to say?” He knew it wasn’t the smartest needle, but he said it anyway, not caring how it might sting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Rimmer paused and turned towards Lister. “I’m not the kind of person people fall in love with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya do make it plenty difficult.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I think… no, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I love you too.” That made Lister pause his game and put the controller down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have always included me even when I thought you hated me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah man, yer one of the Boys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not why. Even before the Boys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t in love with ya back then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you liked me, you must have, deep down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah man, ya became me best friend.” Lister gave him small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve become my only friend.” Rimmer smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So ya love me too, but what am I getting outta that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rimmer tapped his lips a moment before leaning in and pressing them to Lister’s. The Scouser didn’t let the opportunity get past him and wrapped his arms around the hologram’s shoulders to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. At first, the Ionian wanted to fight it but soon he was melting, giving into the passionate embrace. When they finally parted, he was panting unnecessarily, but so was the other guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s what kissing is like.” A bright blush bloomed across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and if ya want, I’m willing to teach ya some more any time ya want,” he winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um… I will definitely be taking you up on that offer.” The blush got darker.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>